Plan
by FigurativelyLiteral
Summary: 2 kids' normal school life turns into craziness.


The Plan

"Hey Nick," I said.

"What's up?" he replied.

"How's it been going lately?"

"It is going fine, everything is good."

It had been a long school year. When 7th period ended I thought to myself that it was time to ask her out and to stop being a chicken. I walked behind Sebija and was about to do what I was afraid to do for the whole school year. Immediately, I froze. I wanted to do it, however I feared being rejected. I slowly turned around, and walked away. I looked around to find Nick and found him waiting for me on his bike.

"Mike, where were you dude?"

I didn't know what to say. I responded saying, "I was waiting for you," even though it wasn't the truth.

I asked him, "What do guys fear from women?"

His response shocked me. He said, "Rejection."

Before he told me that, I believed that I was the only one that had fear of being rejected. The very next day, I met up with Nick and we walked to school together.

"Do you think you are going to ask her out Nick?"

"Not this year I hope, it is too late in the year."

I knew that there was not very much time, but I wasn't sure if I still had enough time to find out if she liked me back or not.

5 days later I came to where I normally hang out during lunch. I find out that somehow or another they found out who I liked along with a bunch of others and wrote it down on a list on Google Docs. Once I find out that some guys now know who I like, a couple days later a kid sends that list to a bunch of 6th grade girls. It was the longest day of my life. I couldn't think straight for a moment. I stood in embarrassment. I looked at where the girls hang out and looked at Sebija, and then looked back at the kid that was telling me this.

"Nick," I said as if my dog had just died.

"What..." he slowly replied.

"She knows I like her now. I am totally screwed for life now."

"No you are not dude, you are gonna survive. Shannon already knows that I like her. I don't care, I just ignore it. But if she likes you, now she has nothing to fear because she will know that you like her back."

"Still dude, I am totally fucking screwed for the rest of this shitty school year."

I was very mad and wanted to beat up the kid who did it, Colby.

The very next day I did not show up to where I usually hang out during lunch and recess. I was still very pissed off that he had told her. I thought to myself how they could find out how someone not in my 7th period class, the period I have Sebija in, knows I like her. I thought who knew that I liked her before all of this madness began. The only kids that knew who I liked were Samir and Nick at the school. I trusted Nick a lot, but I was not so sure about Samir. It struck me that they found who a lot of my friends like and that I am the only one who knows who they liked before. They knew I did not tell everyone because I was on the list too. Shockingly, everyone who they added on the list was the correct person.

During the mini break for Ms. Flynn I started a random conversation about what high school I am going to go to. I wanted to see if she'd join into the conversation even though it would prove just about nothing. I started by asking Aidan if he was going to Los Altos High School and he said yes, and so did the kid that sat next to me. I kept on keeping the conversation alive and eventually I got her to join in. I wanted to hear her voice and to know if I had a few extra years to see her.

She said, "I think that I am probably going to go to Mountain View High, I am not sure yet."

I didn't want to make the conversation awkward so I just kept on asking questions about how they feel about going to high school to Aidan, Elvymond and Sebija.

Once school ended, I looked at her face and thought to myself if she liked me. I had no idea if it was a yes, a no, or a sortah. I was almost sure that she knew that I liked her. I didn't want to tell her because it would be awkward both ways.  
When I got home I realized that I didn't know if she liked video games or not. If she didn't, I'd have a rotten chance in hell of getting her to like me. Then I checked out her Facebook page and found out that she does actually play video games. Some of them were very similar to the games I play, neither of us play zombie or death games, and some even the same games.

"Nick, what's wrong?" I didn't know exactly what was wrong but he seemed very depressed.

"I..."

"Yeah, you what?"

"Uh... I... I... I... I found out that Shannon liked someone else."

"Who was it then?" I was curious to find out.

"It was Colby..."

"What the fuck? Colby? You gotta be shitting me."

"I have no idea what the fuck to say, her priorities are fucked up."

"Yeah..." I awkwardly responded.

On Monday when I saw Colby I said, "I am totally fucking shocked," I giggled, "Shannon likes you."

"Yeah, I know that already. Everyone knows."

"Oh, well, I didn't."

After saying that, I slowly walked away. I felt sorry for Nick even though it was pretty fucking funny. Of all the kids in the whole school, Colby. The asshole of the entire school, he had practically no friends. Later that day I walked back with Nick saying, "Colby, Colby, of all the fucking kids, the kid you like likes Colby, Colby," I kept on yelling out loud repeatedly.

"Well, there is still one kid left for me to find out." I still didn't know who the girl I liked liked. I still was a little bit too scared to ask her out, still fearing of being rejected.

Once I had found out that Colby had fucked up the rest of my friend's Middle School year, it was about time to fuck up his.

First, we had to come up with a plan to get rid of that motherfucking dick-less prick-face cocksucker.

I had come up with the first part of the plan almost immediately. It was to beat the living shit out of him. The downsides were that I would be in deep shit, he would hate me, and his parents and friends would hate me for the rest of my shitty life.


End file.
